


Heaven-sent

by ffairyy



Series: Angel Changkyun Adventures [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, and cheesy boys, angel!changkyun, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: It was one of those surreal downpours that start out of nowhere and stop just as abruptly and leave everyone wondering if it happened at all.





	Heaven-sent

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Angel Changkyun Adventures series, but can be read as a standalone.  
> You just gotta know that Changkyun has wings that are a little weird...

 

Hoseok wouldn’t call himself a workaholic. 

The boys often told him to go slow and to leave some work for the rest of them, but it wasn’t like he was drowning himself in it.  
Maybe a little, okay, but working on music was more than just work for him.  
  
Alone in the studio with his headphones on, deciding on rhythms and rewriting lyrics that just weren’t what they needed to be yet.  
It was a form of expressing himself, a way to re-connect with the parts of himself that felt so hard to touch in his daily routine.  
And yes, it was work, but it was a hobby, too, and he was proud of it.  
  
Still, he might have overdone it today. It was 3am and he was still in the studio he’d rented a few bus-stations away from the dorm.  
His eyes hurt from staring at bright screens for too long and his back was in a horrible condition, because he hadn’t changed his position in hours.  
  
And maybe he would’ve never stopped; maybe he’d worked the night away again like it happened sometimes.  
But not this night.  
  
Changkyun’s call was heaven-sent and Hoseok’s entire being lit up a little when he looked at the screen of his vibrating phone, where a picture of Changkyun smiled at him cutely, a soft pink sweater and fluffy golden hair.  
  
“Hey.” He smiled.  
Locking himself away for hours was only nice for so long. Some tension in his muscles melted away when he answered the call.  
  
“Sir, it might be time to stop working, sir.” Changkyun’s voice was monotone and disciplined.  
  
“What are you? The work police?”  
  
“No, sir, it’s just that you’ve been in there since 1982 and the world needs you... sir.”  
  
“The world?” Hoseok chuckled.  
  
“Me,” Changkyun sighed and switched back to his normal voice. “I’m the world.”  
  
“Ohhhh,” Hoseok smiled.  He stole a look at the watch on his wrist. “What are you up to so late?”  
  
“Actually,” Changkyun’s voice brightened up al little. “I’m outside your studio, so... wanna stop working and come out?”

“You’re here? As in, you came all the way here in the middle of the night?”  
  
“I’m pretty great, huh,” Changkyun laughed. “I give you 5 minutes.”  
  
And he hung up. Just like that.  
Hoseok stared at his phone a little longer, a stupid grin on his face, his head feeling fluffy. And then he looked at his work and sighed.  
He was far from satisfied, but it had to wait.  
The universe had sent an actual angel to make him stop for today and he had yet to find a way to deny Changkyun anything.  
  
Four minutes later he hurried down the stairs of the little building, taking two steps at once and trying to swallow down the giddy feeling in his body.  
When he rushed out of the door he nearly ran into Changkyun and he couldn’t stop grinning like a fool.  
  
Changkyun was waiting for him in the night, looking at his phone, his favourite black cap with two little metal rings on it, a mask over his mouth and his slim figure drowning in a huge sweater and some black skinny jeans.  
The word boyfriend swirled through Hoseok’s head again but he swiped it away.  
Changkyun put his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“You really made it in 5 minutes.”  
  
“Oh, did I?” Hoseok panted. “I wasn’t checking the time.”  
  
Changkyun raised an eyebrow and then huffed a little.  
  
“Must be exhausting to be this whipped for me.”  
  
Hoseok pinched him into his soft sweater-side and started walking, let Changkyun catch up.  
  
The streets were empty and the only light source was a lantern every now and then, and he itched to just hold Changkyun’s hand or to steal a quick kiss, but they both knew better.  
  
They walked for a while, next to each other and it was comfortable, the silence.  
It was like words or more of their childish bickering would destroy the comfort of the night, the comfort in being together, both in their own thoughts and both aching to be just a little closer.  
  
The late September night was relatively warm, but the air was fresh at this hour of the night and it had something cleansing to breathe it in.  
It was a silent agreement not to wait for the night bus and it wasn’t the first time they’d walked the way to the dorm.

Hoseok stole little looks, looked over now and then, just because he loved doing it.  
 Loved being aware of the people he loved, the way they moved, the kind of vibes they gave off in the moment.  
And he could barely see Changkyun’s wings.  
Like always when he was in public he hid them perfectly and there was nothing but the hint of a golden shimmering around his shoulders that you could only see if you knew it was there.  
But he looked content and calm, a little tired maybe and Hoseok resisted the urge to reach out and tuck a fluffy black lock back under the cap from where it had escaped.  
  
“I missed you.”  Hoseok broke the silence. “I’m sorry I’ve been absent lately.”

“It’s alright,” Changkyun said. His voice was quiet now, but still content. “Just don’t overwork yourself.”  
  
Hoseok’s steps slowed down and he looked at Changkyun. Watched him slow down too until he was standing there, staring back at Hoseok with a big question mark on his face.  
There was a lump in his throat now and he felt a familiar wave of emotion build up inside him, getting ready to wash over him out of nowhere.  
  
“Hyung?” Changkyun asked and took a step towards Hoseok. “You’re not gonna cry, are you?”  
  
“No,” Hoseok brought out, swallowing down the lump. “Just... thank you for worrying.”  
  
Changkyun smiled an unsure smile and walked even closer. He grabbed Hoseok’s hand for a moment, squeezed it tightly.  
Looked at him like he wanted to do more, like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t.

He settled for holding Hoseok’s hand for a moment and then, when Hoseok took a deep breath, he let go off it again.  
  
“I think it’s starting to rain,” he held a hand out and Hoseok copied him. It took a few moments, but yes, there were first drops of water falling from the sky.  
  
“We better hurry home.”  
  
  
And they tried. They really did.  
But their effort was in vain, because barely a minute later it was raining pitchforks.  
The water came streaming down so heavily, Hoseok’s clothes were soaked in less than a minute and he looked at Changkyun who had stopped walking and was staring right back at the sky, with his face raw and open and the rain hitting him mercilessly and it looked like he was challenging the skies.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Hoseok called out.  
  
“I needed this,” Changkyun said. “It feels amazing. Try it!”  
  
And Hoseok wanted to grab his arm and drag him home, but as always, he couldn’t say no to the kid, no matter how crazy he looked with water practically pooling on his face and running down his neck, his clothes a shade darker already.  
So he tried it, too.  
And it was cold and the heavy drops stung a little on his skin, but it was liberating. Hoseok imagined all his worried being washed away by the rain.  
  
And just when he wanted to go back to being an adult, he felt fingernails digging into his arm and the next moment he was ripped out of his peaceful moment.  
Changkyun started running and dragged Hoseok with him. He was laughing like a maniac and Hoseok had trouble not falling flat on his face from how fast they got.  
  
“Kyun,” he yelled. “Changkyun, what the hell.”  
  
“I haven’t done this in ages,” Changkyun yelled back. “You’re too slow!”  
  
And Hoseok sped up and the streets flew by them and he didn’t have time to think about the rare car that drove past them and saw two grown men running through rainy streets like something chased them.  
  
He couldn’t help it. The butterflies in his stomach were awake and excited and they swirled around- swirled his whole head and tummy around and all he could see was Changkyun’s back and the way he just wouldn’t let go of his wrist.  
 As if he’d ever stop following him.  Hoseok would follow him through an actual blizzard without a second thought.  
  
It was one of those surreal downpours that start out of nowhere and stop just as abruptly and leave everyone wondering if it happened at all.

But when Changkyun slowed down he was like a changed person. Not only was he wet from head to toe and his clothes basically drenched in water.  
He was also glowing.  
The shimmering around his shoulders was stronger now and Hoseok imagined seeing the outlines of his wings and maybe it would’ve been dangerous at any other time of the day, but in the middle of the night in dark empty streets it was alright.  
He looked ethereal. The way he beamed at Hoseok, the way his eyes sparkled with youth and being alive and maybe reviving childhood memories. Whatever it was, Hoseok couldn’t take his eyes off it.  
Off him.  
He couldn’t take his eyes off Changkyun when his smile changed a little, shifted slightly from pure love for life to love for Hoseok and something daring. Something greedy.  
  
Hoseok couldn’t take his eyes off him when Changkyun took his hand, interlacing their fingers like it was nothing, and started walking again, a little faster, again dragging Hoseok with him.  
Hoseok followed him curiously, let the excitement boil in his body and ignored the racing of his heart.  
  
When he realized their destination was a little side street, barely more than the dark space between two houses, he swallowed.  
Changkyun walked in first, pulled Hoseok with him and before he knew what was happening, Changkyun had walked him against the cold stone walls.  
  
“Just quickly,” Changkyun hummed. “Don’t wanna wait.”  
  
And Hoseok understood.  
Cupped Changkyun’s wet face with both his hands and pressed his lips to his. It was so wet and slightly cold and exciting.  
He could feel Changkyun melt into the kiss and the way he kissed back was ecstatic, as if he couldn’t live without it. As  if they’d needed it for ages and finally gave in.  
  
Changkyun’s hands were somewhere on Hoseok’s sides, holding him tightly and Hoseok could feel the bricks press into his back hard and cold, but he didn’t care.  
Changkyun made everything inside him feel warm.  
  
“You’re gonna catch a cold,” Hoseok said between wet kisses and needy sucking noises.

“Don’t care,” Changkyun hummed back, with his forehead against Hoseok’s. “So are you.”  
  
He kissed him again, a little tongue, a little teeth, just enough to make heat run through Hoseok like a wildfire.  
  
“Nope,” he said. “Vitamins.”  
  
He kissed Changkyun again and could feel him grinning against his mouth, could feel their teeth click together.  
Changkyun’s body pressed a little closer to his and it was sticky and cold and perfect. Changkyun’s body was always so perfect.  
He couldn’t resist touching it a little. Let his fingertips sneak under the wet, heavy fabric of his sweater where he found his shirt sticking to his skin. Dragged his nails down his side, making Changkyun shiver.  
  
Changkyun pulled away for a second, as if he truly deeply thought about things and Hoseok was about to get annoyed, when Changkyun looked at him with that overly serious expression that could only mean something silly was on its way.  
  
“Who do you think would rather catch a cold? An ordinary human with vitamins or an actual angel from the heavens?”  
  
With that, Changkyun turned away, let Hoseok stand there and walked out of the side street without looking back.  
Hoseok struggled to catch up to him and still fought to get the tingles and butterflies out of his body. His head felt a little dizzy.  
  
“You are such a hypocrite,” Hoseok called after him. “You always say you’re not an angel! You can’t just change your opinion when it benefits you...Hey, Kyun! Listen to me!”  
  
But all he got was a low chuckling and some more butterflies.  
  
-

They arrived at the dorm around 4:30am and had to be extremely quiet when they kicked their shoes off and sneaked into Changkyun’s room.  
The new dorm was a blessing, basically the answer to all of Hoseok’s prayers. Not only did it have a working air conditioner, it also had a bigger kitchen and more rooms, so they didn’t have to live on minimal space anymore.  
  
Their hair was still damp and their skin still cold when they cuddled close to each other under Changkyun’s bed sheets.  
They lay face to face for a while, only their cold feet tangled together and Changkyun’s eyelids already got heavy, but Hoseok watched him.  
His wings had transformed since they’d come home, had taken a more plastic form and the bluish turquoise colors were calm and barely moving.  
  
Hoseok’s mom always told him blue was a calming color, a color of truth and clarity. He’d never really understood what she meant when he looked at her paintings as a kid.  
  
When he looked at Changkyun’s wings glowing in all these blue tones now, moving like ocean waves on a windless day, he smiled. His breathing got calmer, longer, the weight of his limbs pulled him a little deeper into the mattress.  
  
Hoseok carefully reached out and let his fingertips stroke through thin feathers and Changkyun hummed deep down in his throat.  
  
“Thanks for picking me up today,” he whispered and Changkyun just nodded with closed eyes.  
  
“I wanted to,” he said and breathed in deeply, content and tired.  
  
“Well thank you for wanting to.” Hoseok smiled, before he closed his eyes, too.  
  
The last thing he felt before slowly drifting into the world of his dreams, was a soft hand searching for his under the covers and slim fingers intertwining with his.


End file.
